SAFE
by ArrowBee
Summary: Set in a world where superhumans are being developed to enslave and destroy, Ayuzawa Misaki suddenly finds herself at SAFE, a secret educational institution built to protect and enhance what was left behind. Rated T for coarse language, situation, and themes. All kinds of suggestions welcome. CHAPTER 3 uploaded. 17/02/18 :)
1. I

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!  
会長はメイド様！**

 **20-08-17**

 **So, I saw this fic prompt online, and I just had to put it in words. I LOVE THE MAID-SAMA ARCHIVE, SO HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!**

 **To those waiting for _Stay_ , well here's a change in context :)**

 **Disclaimer: Never have and never will own kwms. Subbed, dubbed, or not, Kaichou wa Maid-sama _(The President is a Maid!)_ is owned by Fujiwara Hiro. I only own the SAFEhouse y'all (as well as the plot, mind you)! I am also unaware if there is a story that has a similar outline/plot, but please know that this story was formulated when I was desperately writing _Stay_ 's next chapter.**

 **Accidents.**

 **They do happen.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 _"Micchan?"_

 _She looked up from her crouched position, and the boy could see her wet knees―they were probably like that from her crying too much. Her back faced against the window so that the moonlight did not fall on her, and although he couldn't see it, he knew that her bottom lip quivered; it was far too cold, and he knew―Micchan was always like that when she cried._

 _"T-Takkun..." Much far from being able to get mad, she was only able to stutter, and in embarrassment did she bury her head in her knees once again―of course he would laugh._

 _But no words were said; the blond came, crouched beside her, and took her into his arms. Her short hair stuck to her face; she was covered in her own sweat and tears._

 _He took the handkerchief that sat in his breast pocket, and using this, he dried her clammy face._

 _"Takkun..."_

 _"Why were you crying again?"_

 _His voice calmed her a bit. It has never occurred to her, but she liked his voice._

 _She liked it a lot._

 _"'Kaa-san was supposed to c-come back with Suzu-chan today, but she didn't. All I have is this―this thing she gave me", cried the girl softly, clutching something that hung on a black string that looped around her neck._

 _"What thing?"_

 _"I don't know. It has numbers―they keep on going up and down, see."_

 _The blond boy looked at the small object in the girl's palm, with which she brought closer for him to observe. It was plain and it didn't have any buttons or the like; it was nothing that he had expected, although he swore, Gerry once had something like that. A small screen was the only thing to be seen―what did she say again?_

 _Numbers, right?_

 _"Are you sure this thing isn't broken?"_

 _"I don't know. Maybe it is, 'cause the numbers change sometimes, and sometimes, they don't."_

 _"Hmm?" He paused for a while, before looking back at her. Her tears had dried, and he could see Micchan's eyes once again. "Well, the number's just zero. What does that mean?" He asked, hoping that it would distract her more._

 _"Pfft", the girl snorted, "I told you I didn't know what it was, so how am I supposed to know?"_

 _He smiled―Micchan finally stopped crying._

 _A long silence was born after that, before he decided to speak up. "Micchan."_

 _"Hmm?" She looked at him with those curious eyes―those curious, golden eyes as she held 'the thing' her mother gave her ever so tightly._

 _"Promise me something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't ever forget me."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"You might. You'll leave for Japan tomorrow, right?"_

 _Her lower lip quivered, "That doesn't change anything."_

 _His eyes bore into hers, that all she could do was drown in those perfect green pools, and once again did she feel her eyes getting heavier; a tsunami was about to flow out._

 _"Do you even know my real name?"_

 _"You're Takkun_ _―I know that already."_

 _She realised that he would be the only person she would miss the most._

 _He smiled, and his eyes did too. "Stupid. It's Takumi."_

 _"Takumi?"_

 _"You can call me that, or Takkun, but don't cry. Promise me you won't."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I won't be able to see your eyes", he whispered. "Don't cry, Micchan", he said as he rubbed the back of her head. "Don't cry when I'm not here."_

 ** _o_ | _o_**

"My name is Usui Kaito, and I hope that we can all get along."

Ayuzawa Misaki jerked awake when she felt someone poking her side. "What the―"

 _"Misakiii~!"_ The raven-haired looked to her right to see Hanazono Sakura, whispering her name to get her attention. _"There's a new student, Misaki! And he's―"_

"Ayuzawa-san."

Misaki immediately turned her head at the sound of their professor's voice, standing up the moment her name was said. "Sensei?"

"Usui-san will be under your care from now on, so please do your best to help him adjust."

A fleeting look and she already deduced a few things about him.

Which was unusual, because she could usually know about anyone's life story at one glance. That was how she aced her Science of Deduction class. She even had a one-on-one with Professor Cumberbatch, and despite losing, she was the only one to do so (at SAFE, at least), which said a lot.

But what did she find out about him?

 _Natural blond hair and green eyes. Has a cat. Is fit. Likes vanilla?_

The last part―that was only because he looked like a vanilla kind of person.

"I understand", she nodded, secretly pinching her side for falling asleep in class before sitting back down.

"And Ayuzawa-san?"

Misaki shot up, her eyes fixed on the speaker in front. "Bring Usui-san to the food station with you. Might as well chug some caffeine so you won't have to pinch yourself awake in my class anymore."

 _The class had a good laugh at that._

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki cleared her throat as he walked beside her. She was nervous, and she didn't know why.

 _'It must be because no one really transfers here anymore.'_

Disguised as a military school to the outside world, fifty years had passed since Seika's Academy For The Elite (SAFE) had come to be, that was, an educational institution set up for, well, not exactly an ordinary person's ordinary occupation.

The Last Generation―they were the only ones left untouched, and SAFE stood to keep them that way.

 _'Well, no one can.'_

SAFE was founded by Fujiwara Seika, whose late mother, a scientist working in Europe, discovered that people were being trained in an influential organisation that was developing "better soldiers" for "combat" use. Those were the basics, and that _was_ the truth. Until later did the actuality of the truth leak, in which they discovered that locals were being kidnapped to be used as experimental subjects to be developed into superhumans made to enslave and destroy. Thus, the SAFEhouse was built to protect and enhance those that were left behind. Children. Mere children abandoned by their families and governments that fell into menticide―they were known as The Last Generation.

 _"Better soldiers, my ass."_

"Hmm?"

Misaki hadn't meant for her mouth to talk on its own, but it did anyway. "Oh, uh, it's just... you know..."

She wasn't looking at him, but she knew: his eyes were probably on her.

Obviously, thanks to her sudden outburst.

She let out a breath, "N-Nothing. So… Usui Kaito, right?"

He only hummed in reply.

"W-Well, how did you suddenly―" Misaki cleared her throat once more, her voice bolder than before. "What brings you to the SAFEhouse?"

 _Right, she was supposed to assess and observe the newcomer._ The security was beyond strict, but one could never be too relaxed. Heh, he could even be a Walker for all she knew. Ayuzawa Misaki had to suppress an internal laugh―The Walkers―they were just made up by the seniors too scared to be deployed into The Outside.

"The very same reason why you're here, _Ayuzawa-san",_ he chuckled.

The way her name was said―it was endearing in a way or another.

But the way _he_ had said it―that was probably to mock her for having to confirm his name.

"And", she spun around to face him, "what do you think is my reason for being―"

 _"Micchan."_

The girl's hand flew to her chest, only to find that _the thing_ wasn't there. Oh yes, she had pulled her fourth all-nighter, and as a result, Ayuzawa Misaki had woken up late, and even slept in class. It must be on her desk...

"―here…?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory, if you ask me. But if I were you, I wouldn't be bothered about that. What I'd be more worried about _, if I were Ayuzawa-san,_ is the fact that I am about to walk into a―"

He had pulled her without warning, and their sudden proximity only made her face warm. He smelt like melons. And berries. And melons and berries.

 _'What in the fu_ _―_ _'_

"A _pole,_ Ayuzawa-san", he breathed into her ear, before pulling back. "Go on―go and get that precious caffeine dose of yours", he gestured as he ruffled her hair, lips breaking into a handsome smirk.

He had walked away before she could even open her mouth to spout her curses. _"Stupid, stupid, arrogant boy. The audacity to_ _―ugh!_ _"_

 _He was going to be shitty,_ she concluded. _Usui Kaito was going to be a fly in the windshield of her life._

おわり

* * *

 **A/n: I know Seika's Academy For The Elite is such a crap name, but hey, so is ArrowBee.**

 **Well, answering your probable questions, I used Kaito (** **海斗** **) because it has similar kanji with Takumi (** **拓海** **).**

 **I WILL CHANGE IT IF Y'ALL CAN FIND ANOTHER NAME THAT IS MORE FITTING THOUGH**

 **Also, have I used menticide right? Mind control sounds so asfdgsjdfkjhl aight reviews are well appreciated! MUCH LOVE**


	2. II

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!  
** **会長はメイド様！**

 **22-08-17**

 **Hiyo mah bees! Right, I have some explaining to do :0**

 **Minniemiss123 - your questions will be answered eventually, so that's that :)**

 **I hope this spelling helps as to how I pronounce it in my head:** **「みっちゃん」** **:D It isn't exactly like Mi-chan, but a little stress on the** _ **'ch'**_ **part of it. Hmm, like Mit-chan? Does that make sense?**

 **And finally, nope he didn't say her name. Seeing Kaito just got Misaki shook, and since he has so much similarities with Takkun, the latter's voice just echoed in her head or some sort. Like when you see someone and you remember what they said, something like that. :)**

 **Well thank you so much for the positive feedback! Shoutout to my lovely bees ShadowOfDarkness2004, mikanlove (bae beeee),** _ **Guest,**_ **Minniemiss123, KitsunePl, amber83, and** _ **Patricia Walker!**_ **TYSM FOR THE NEVER ENDING SUPPORT! And don't worry guys ;u; I'm working on** _ **Stay**_ **. It is safe to say that it will be updated before the end of the week, or next week at the latest. Soo pumped!**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

"That guy―just who does he think he is?!" Ayuzawa Misaki exclaimed as she pulled herself up for her fiftieth sit-up, which was, coincidentally the number of times she had cursed Usui Kaito under her breath.

"But what _did_ he do though?" Hanazono Sakura popped her head out from under the covers, an earphone dangling from her right ear and her salmon pink hair tousled as she looked at the raven-haired questioningly.

"Yes, Misaki. It is pretty... _Odd._ You have been cursing him since you started working out", stated Kaga Shizuko as she adjusted her spectacles, curious as to know the answer. "Did something happen on your way to the food station?"

"No, it's not that... He's just... You know... A very _fishy_ boy", she paused, "Don't you think that it's really _really_ peculiar for someone _that_ old to be recruited by SAFE? Am I the only one sane enough to be appalled by that?"

"That _was_ a shock to everyone, but he could just be from another institution, one that's like SAFE, you know", answered the pink-haired girl, although she did not sound too convincing.

Misaki sighed as she took her drenched tank top off before tossing it at her dirty hamper. "Like that makes things any better. All of us know that SAFE is the only institution that hasn't been infiltrated by _them_ yet. He could be a spy for all we know. A. Bloody. Spy."

"Ne, Misaki, we're all kind of like that anyway. The whole", she air-quoted, "spy thing", laughed Sakura as she climbed her way down the top bunk, grabbing her books as she walked to her desk. "And how can you even be sure that SAFE really is safe? For all we know, Shizuko could be one of _them_ ", giggled she, before realising that no one seemed to be amused. "Well, uhh, did you guys do your homework in hoplology? Shizuko, can I see your notes in linguistics?"

Kaga Shizuko nodded in response, "Top right shelf, thirteenth ledger book from the left." Without losing a beat, she spoke, "In all of the earth's honesty though, I feel that Misaki-san has developed a strange dislike towards Usui Kaito-san due to one of three possible reasons which I will be stating, or even two or all of them", Shizuko stated, raising three of her fingers as she used the other to wipe her handgun clean. "The first is that, Usui Kaito has said something really sexist, racist, or discriminating which evoked such sense of disquietude from Misaki-san. The second is that, she has developed feelings towards the young man, and being a tsundere..." She paused, feeling that a certain someone would have a say in the topic.

"YEAH, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" screamed Hanazono Sakura from her seat as her back faced the two. "Remember the _'Which-Dere-Are-You?'_ test that we took online?! I was a deredere, and Misaki was a tsundere, and you were a kuudere", reminisced the girl as she typed away, happily sighing while she did her German report.

"...Misaki cannot fathom nor project these feelings in an appropriate manner. This theory can even explain the state of her face right now, which is... Hmm, let's say, quite a flattering shade of crimson re―"

"I most definitely do not like that guy!" hissed Misaki in disgust as her eyes widened in disbelief at her best friend's words. Wiping her forehead and neck with a towel, she continued to emphasise her point, "I am in my right mind right now, and I know that I certainly dislike him, and that I will never not continue to!"

Kaga Shizuko's lips twitched, to which Misaki did not fail to notice. "Or the last possible reason... Which I find rather doubt-worthy... Could it be that you _couldn't_ read him, Misaki?"

The sound of furious fingers on the keyboard ceased, before a "SHE COULDN'T WHAT?" was heard.

"Natural blond hair and green eyes. Has a cat. Is fit."

"That was... All I got, too", said the short-haired girl in a small voice.

Sakura's disappointed pouting could be heard, "I didn't know he had a cat though..."

"Fur round his legs, cat scratches and bite marks on his shoes", said both girls in unison.

"And a small scar presumed to be done by a cat, on the back of his left hand", Misaki noted, remembering well how it looked as she walked beside him earlier.

"But really, that was all you got?"

Ayuzawa Misaki nodded slowly. "I―He stresses me out for some reason. I can feel him already getting under my skin", growled the girl. "There's just this sickening gut feeling that I get about that Usui, like the one I felt with Kanou."

"But Kanou Soutarou certainly proved himself to be a good comrade", defended Shizuko.

"Yes, I know, but no one comes to the SAFEhouse when they're already like, eighteen", she reasoned, logically. "We all came here when we were four or five, seven or eight at the most―Sakura when she was three. Even twelve year olds getting in are rare, because no one really tends to survive being untouched for _that_ long."

"Do you think he's one of them?" Sakura asked, fixing her gaze on the two teenagers on the floor. "Like, you know... A spy…?"

"Totally not what I said earlier", came an exasperated response.

Sakura was unaffected though, as her voice softened to an audible whisper, _"He could be... A Walker."_

Misaki shook her head, "The Walkers aren't real. The seniors just decided to come up with some lame excuse as to why they didn't want to be deployed. End of story."

"But my sister said that they are, and she was already deployed when she did!"

"Sakura, remember the time when she said that you were a boy? That you were really born male but then you believed that you were a girl and so your body just decided to magically―"

"I. WAS. SIX!" huffed she, "Shizuko, Misaki's so meeean~! You promised not to bring that one up!"

"Ne, Sakura, we were already doing anatomy when we were six."

"Walkers out of the topic", interrupted the bespectacled girl, "Misaki does have a point", said Shizuko as she pushed her glasses back with her index finger. "You can always monitor him though―and I'm pretty sure that's why sensei assigned him over to you. I mean, I guess it was already decided by The Council; no teacher would do something as rash as that."

Ayuzawa Misaki could only nod in reply as she rolled her exercise mat, hoping that she could find some comfort through her best friend's words. "I guess."

"Mhmm."

"Well, I'm gonna have a shower."

 _ **o|o**_

The water was warm against her skin, and Misaki found herself thinking about him again. _Usui Kaito._

 _Why did his existence ring a bell?_

She cursed herself for thinking that way, but she really did believe for a moment, that he was... _Takkun._

Those same emerald eyes that had haunted her since she first saw them―his eyes really did look like the new student's. Not to mention that both were freakishly naturally blond.

She could swear―Misaki could swear that she even heard his voice when she saw those... Those mesmerising emeralds. She could imagine Takkun flicking her forehead if he heard her thoughts now. _"Micchan's an idiot",_ he'd probably say.

 _"But his name is Takkun... His name was Takumi, not Kaito. And I never even knew Takkun's surname."_

Misaki slunk back onto the cold tiles, once again in that crouched position that Takkun found her in, thirteen years ago before she moved back to Japan, where she was taken in by the SAFEhouse. _The thing,_ she thought for a while, _I never really knew what it was for._

It had been thirteen years too since she last saw her mother, and thirteen years since she played with little Suzuna. And although it was impossible that her family escaped the inevitable that persisted in The Outside, hope still lived on. It was the only thing that she could have with her, the only thing that she wouldn't have to leave behind, nor fear that it would leave her.

Her okaa-san never came back like she promised, and Suzuna―Misaki wondered how she looked like right now.

Images of her family drifted in and out of her mind, until a pair of smaragdine orbs stayed.

 _'I wonder how you are, Takkun.'_

 _He too,_ she believed, _he's probably one of them now._ They were in Britain, after all, and that was where it all started. _He stayed behind. He couldn't have escaped._

Ayuzawa Misaki wanted to cry.

She wanted to cry. Badly.

But she had a promise to keep, too.

And so she lathered her dark hair and let the foamy bubbles trail their way down her back, and the only sound that could be heard was the swish-swashing of the shower, and his voice... His voice that seemed to haunt her to no end.

 _"Don't cry Micchan",_ it echoed throughout the four corners of the cubicle. _"Don't cry when I'm not here."_

* * *

Usui Kaito sighed as he laid on the bottom bunk of the bed, his long legs sprawled out comfortably.

"So", a high-pitched voice broke the silence, "Usui Kaito, what gives?"

The blond boy lazily opened an eye to see rusty brown ones staring back at him. "Sakurai Kuuga?"

"Woah, you remember my name! Glad to know someone isn't much of an _asshole",_ the shorter blond exclaimed, emphasising on the last word as he glared at a particular brunet stuffing his face with rice cakes. "Did you hear that, Shintani?"

The gluttonous boy only crumpled his face in reply, as if apologising. "I bibm't meam to! _(I didn't mean to!)_ "

"Yeah, keep eating alright", Sakurai Kuuga huffed. "Well, I'm your top bunker, or bunk bed buddy, or whatever you'd like to call me. Kanou-kun sleeps with Hina-chan, and Tora's alone because", his voice faded to a whisper, _"he has some personal issues."_

 _"I hate human contact!"_ grumbled a muffled voice, probably from under the covers.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A FUCKING HOMO SAPIEN YOURSELF, IGARASHI!" shouted the short blond, feeling rather insulted as he remembered the time when the guy flat-out rejected his proposal that they slept together―even though it would be on two different beds.

"Sakurai-san, please tone down", interrupted someone, whom Kaito knew as Kanou Soutarou.

 _'Hmm, that guy who's good at manipulation.'_

"Hehe, sorry about that, Kanou-kun." Turning to the blond in bed, Kuuga smiled, "Well, can I call you Kaito-kun? Or Kai-chan? Or Mizu-chan, even?"

Usui Kaito closed his eyes, "Do as you please."

He couldn't really care less, though. He was only here for one thing, and he couldn't really be any bothered.

 _"Egh, he doesn't say much",_ said Kuuga to himself.

 _"Maybe he's like Kanou-kun, don't you think?"_ Shintani Hinata asked as he accidentally overheard the boy whilst trying to give him a rice cake as a peace offering.

 _"Possibly... But don't worry Kanou-kun, we like you anyway! I'm sure we'll all get along!"_

Ignoring the voices around him, Kaito went back to his train of thoughts.

Ayuzawa Misaki... Now _she_ was a funny character. She was more interesting than he thought, actually. The profile description that he was provided about her made her seem so bland, but the Ayuzawa Misaki―the next General of the troops to be deployed―whom he had met earlier had the tendency to fall asleep in class, and if he was not mistaken, had failed in her own miserable little guesswork of what Usui Kaito had gone through.

The heavens must be in favour for him though, for finding her was nothing but a piece of cake. His mission here would be accomplished before it could even begin.

 _Heh, sweet dreams, Ayuzawa-san. Sleep well while you still can._

おわり

* * *

 **A/n: QOTD just curious do you guys like rice cakes? I love love rice cakes (my family makes really great ones)!** **Tell me about rice cakes in your country, if there are any :)**

 **Well mizu means water. Kai in Kaito means ocean. That relation isn't much, but I just felt like it'd be Kuuga-like if he said that.**

 **Again, thank you my bees! I love you all soo much! Taking this time to apologise for any mistakes and errors :DD**

 **|||Read &review-follow-favourite!|||**


	3. III

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**  
 **会長はメイド様！**

 **17-02-17**

 **So I got a review from _Guest_ which pushed me to do this fic. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would request for an update, so thanks for that :D HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BTW! Shoutout to the following! Love you Guest, ShadowOfDarkness2004, Minniemiss123, KitsunePl, and Hughero5, _James Birdsong,_ and _Guest._ SERIOUSLY THANK YOU BEES, and shoutout to those who followed and fav-ed. Sweeties.**

 **Note: I actually posted this update on the 14th, but somehow it didn't upload.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

* * *

"Your task today is simple—something that even an eleven year old would be capable of doing, that is, if it weren't for physical appearances."

Ayuzawa Misaki let out a tired sigh as she watched her professor from her seat that was situated next to a window, and to her so-called _"luck",_ next to the new talk of the SAFEhouse: Usui Kaito.

She was about to grab her notebook when she felt something small land on her arm, and knowing that it was another attempt of his to get her attention, she growled. _'Usui—'_

 _"Ne, Misa-chan, let's go to the food station again."_

She could imagine his playful smirk in her head as he gracefully tapped his fingers on the table, as lightly as one could do so. The same playful smirk that she, for one, would like to wipe out with the equally graceful sway of her sweet, sweet fist.

Rubbing her temples with one hand, she tapped her fingers with the other, low enough so that she wouldn't be heard, but loud enough for the student next to her that grew more irritating as the seconds passed by, to hear.

Three words.

Three words she had been dying to say.

 _"Shut up, Usui."_

"Everyone will go to the simulating chamber for this task, and I will be reading the names for each group."

 _"I'm impressed, Miss Ayuzawa. I tried the tap code on the others earlier, and yet you were the only one to respond. As expected of you."_

Her brows furrowed as she glanced to her right. A fleeting look—and with that she was able to see his calm demeanor, annoyed that he actually _seemed_ engaged in Professor Morrison's lesson whilst being able to happily tap his fingers away. Her on the other hand—she was aware that she had a pretty scowl donning her face right now.

 _Why was she no good with façades?_

 _"Do you like my nickname for you? Misa-chan?"_

 _"Shut up and listen."_

The raven-haired actually felt guilty, knowing that her irrational attitude towards the blond was only caused by her gut—a sickening feeling lived in there, and she could only puke it out by displacing her anger on the other teen.

 _"You'll regret it later, Misa-chan. You might not like what the food station will be serving."_

She might just apologise later, if only he wouldn't be such an asshole.

* * *

"Ne, Misaki! I'm so glad I got in a group with Shizuko and you! I'm also happy that we're in a group with guys that we actually know", Sakura said. "I wonder when Kuuga-kun, Kanou-kun, and Usui-kun will come though."

Misaki nodded, forcing a smile as she tugged on the outfit—it was rather skimpy for her tastes, she noted, before wearing the headdress carefully. She wore her special necklace, ignoring how the numbers would tend to change. They never stopped after all.

"Those idiots. They better do their roles right. But why a maid though?"

"You can't wear a man's outfit, Misaki. The chamber was designed so that it'd be exactly like The Outside. Your cover would get blown, and there goes your straight A's", Kaga Shizuko reasoned, reminding her of the record that she had to maintain. "Ah, I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"But I personally think it suits you the most, _Mi-sa-ki"_ _,_ Sakura sang, her voice slightly slurred, though no one pointed it out, brushing it off as her tendencies to get bubbly in such circumstances. "The maid outfit looks good on you."

Misaki sighed as she adjusted her headdress once more, before stepping out of the dressing room with her best friends.

She took a deep breath.

 _"Irasshaimase, goshujin-sama!"_

* * *

 _"Once again, I will be repeating the instructions of today's performance task. The main thing to consider, you may ask?" The grey-haired man raised an eyebrow, before pulling the projector screen down so that it'd roll back up. "Role-playing, my dear students. Blending in. These are the main ingredients for today's dessert."_

Misaki smiled as she set down a plate of the Moe Moe Omurice Deluxe Set in front of a customer. "I hope master enjoys this meal!" she beamed as she wrote greetings of delight on the food, a bottle of ketchup as her writing tool.

 _"This performance task is, I would say, something that is rather crucial. Get a minimum of a ninety-eight point five, and I'll consider thinking about letting you off the hook—I'll think about whether I should even think about exempting you from my written examinations, only if you get a minimum of ninety-eight point five. A ninety-nine would automatically get me considering your exemption, basing it all on how you were in my class, and a one hundred would give you an eighty percent chance of being exempted. You'll only fall in the lower percentage on one condition, and that is if you piss me off." The middle-aged man cleared his throat, "So you might as well get into my good side, and quit your childish acts of flirting through the tap code", he glared at Misaki's direction, to which she could only bow in shame to. _

Ayuzawa Misaki shook that last thought free. It was embarrassing, obviously, especially when the professor regarded her attempts at making Usui shut up as flirting. She scanned her surroundings, anxiety creeping up on her like an old friend. The simulating chamber, as said by Shizuko, really was designed as if it were exactly like The Outside, except that the reality of the situation was higher by a few notches.

Real people—real outsiders were in the SAFEhouse. Of course, the security was heavier as their little shops were open to the public, disguised in such a way that the school's goal would be to expose students to the working environment, which was actually true, if one thought about it.

 _"These people—some are clean, and some are not. Again, I will be repeating that we do not know who we will encounter. Your only goal is to distinguish between both. All of you are eighteen and above, and since you will be deployed in the next few months, The Council has decided that this task is only fitting. Each customer will be given a numbered card before they enter the shop, and you will note which is which, obviously using the numbers to differentiate between them all. Please keep in mind that SAFE's identity is at risk, and that we are all unaware of anyone's intentions. I hope that all of you are wise and mature enough to remember that, and that you cannot always depend on the school's security. Trust is something that should not always be given."_

Her fists clenched, and for the umpteenth time that day, Misaki was unsure as to why she felt so unsure about her own capabilities. These things usually thrilled her to the core, and it wasn't like she hadn't mingled with outsiders before.

 _"Some staff from SAFE will be disguised as plain customers, and some will play as your enemies. If you can tell whether one is an outsider or a faculty member, plus points. If you can tell what role each faculty member is playing, plus points. You get the gist. Each group will be placed in different shops. No objections."_

Ayuzawa Misaki was in a daze as she glanced around the café, not realising that some cake cream had been smeared on the floor.

Her mind grew hazy as she tried to remember everything that she had consumed this morning. All those that were to enter the simulating chamber received a special meal—different from their usual breakfast.

Of course.

She didn't think about it.

Obviously, they would be drugged.

It was a trap. A fucking trap.

 _'There goes my straight A's.'_

Her mind flew back to Usui's tapping earlier—he had thought ahead and remembered that tests like these meant that students would be drugged, because obviously, The Outside would not pass up a chance to get through anyone. A mere warning. Only he, and a few, she mentally noted, had seemed to remember. Not everyone had been there, and Usui Kaito was one of the missing students who had yet to show up.

It was only one of the examination protocols, and these have been taught when they were younger.

 _"Something that even an eleven year old would be capable of doing",_ Professor Morrison's words echoed in her mind.

The lights flickered, and Misaki felt sick. Her legs began to wobble; the cake cream that had fallen earlier aided her in slipping.

The last thing she heard was Sakura's scream piercing the air, before her senses seemed to numb and only sight was left.

She saw a flash of blond as the lights went on and off. And then strong, strong arms were carrying her, and Misaki could do nothing but let herself sink into the calming feeling.

She could only clutch at the fool's shirt—whoever he was.

Whoever he was, he somehow reassured her through his actions, she wasn't going to fall into eternal sleep just yet.

* * *

Usui Kaito rolled his eyes as he looked at the woman in his arms. She looked far too fragile, far too weak and far too small compared to the Ayuzawa Misaki he had known for the past few days.

He clicked his tongue. It was actually great to have roommates that had a lot to discuss, for Kanou Soutarou had mentioned earlier that a some may forget that SAFE might just pull something up like this, so that students wouldn't be surprised when such a situation were to happen in The Outside.

 _'Some may forget, my ass. Everyone fucking did.'_

His emerald orbs returned to Ayuzawa's out-cold face, before they decided to roam free and scan her outfit.

He, like all humans, knew that predators attacked their prey when the latter is most vulnerable. It was self-explanatory but for some reason, Ayuzawa Misaki's peaceful state was not something he would like to disturb. At least for now.

Her maid outfit of black and white really did suit her, accentuating some of her curves that only caused his Adam's apple to bob up and down. Her hair framed her vulnerable face, mussed in such a way that Kaito himself wanted to reach his long fingers out, and maybe brush a few strands free...

"Usui Kaito!"

He looked back at the sound of his name, and sure enough, a sweaty Sakurai Kuuga was standing there, the pink-haired girl he had seen with Ayuzawa every now and then in his arms.

"Sakurai—

"Usui Kaito", the boy panted once again, interrupting him. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I don't think this is a test anymore."

The taller blond narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Kuuga swallowed before shaking his head. "Don't you get it? SAFE—it's been fucking breached!"

* * *

Usui Kaito glanced at his surroundings, although staying unobvious to his roommates who were now all huddled in the corner of the room.

The bunker was beyond huge, and it actually felt like they were still at the SAFEhouse, and they actually were, except that they were all underneath the building. He looked at the sleeping maiden beside him, and wondered why she hadn't woken up yet.

Before they entered, there had been tons of screenings and tests, and it was yet to be confirmed, but word has it that the school had to go for a lock-down.

Because of the suspected breach, everyone had been made to stay at the bunker. The area was limited, so students were put into groups to stay together in rooms to preserve space, and that was how Kaito found himself with his roommates, as well as with that Hanazono Sakura and Kaga Shizuko, and of course, the student who had been assigned to him: Ayuzawa Misaki.

"That meal they served sure had some powerful shit in it—even that demon Ayuzawa is still asleep, and that should say something", scoffed Tora.

"I can't believe no one actually remembered though. Even Hinata thought ahead, and he's Hinata, so how could they tend to forget that SAFE did shit like that", chimed the shorter blond in. "But I don't understand—don't you think it's a little weird that they opened the SAFEhouse to the public?"

"Not really", the bespectacled said. "They would eventually expose us to The Outside—"

Sakurai Kuuga hissed, "But they wouldn't open SAFE to The Outside. Have they ever done that before? No they haven't! In all the fifty years that SAFE has been, no one has set foot in The Outside ever since they came here."

"I'm pretty sure they already did stuff like that, except that only the seniors knew of course. I mean—"

"Well maybe, yeah they did, but still... I don't know", Kuuga eventually reasoned, sighing when he realised that he didn't make much sense.

"Do you think there's like... a bug? Someone who you know... somehow knew about SAFE?" Hinata spoke up, his voice hushed as he gestured with his eyes towards the only male who was sleeping.

 _Or so they thought._

Tora coughed, before whispering in perfect German, "We have to keep our guards up somehow. Let's end it here. Disperse."

They eventually moved away from their position, returning to the beds that they were to use for the time being.

Kaito waited until the room had quieted down, and until he could hear that everyone was asleep did he only take some sort of device out.

 _ **You have received a message from W. Swipe right to open the message.**_

 **W: Phase one over. You know what to do next.**

The message had erased as soon as he had read it; it had been programmed to detect whether he had finished reading or not. He simply closed his eyes, and his mind wandered to Ayuzawa earlier.

 _He could've sworn he had seen her somewhere before._

* * *

 **||READ &REVIEW-FOLLOW-FAVOURITE||**


End file.
